tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Foot Clan
The Foot Clan is a ninja clan that currently operates under the control of the Shredder. For centuries, it has been at war with the Hamato Clan. History The Foot Clan was established in 512 A.D. in Japan by an extremely skilled samurai named Koga Takuza. For centuries, the Foot Clan battled the Hamato Clan and eventually met its end to the latter. Oroku Saki (the Shredder) was abandoned by the Foot Clan as an infant and taken in by Hamato Yuuta (Hamato Yoshi's father), the leader of the Hamato Clan at the time. Oroku grew up learning Ninjutsu and practicing it alongside Hamato, causing the two to view one another as brothers. However, this all changed when they both fell in love with a beautiful young woman named Tang Shen. When it became clear to Saki that Shen preferred Yoshi over him, he became envious and insulted Yoshi in front of Shen. To make matters worse, Saki discovered that he originally belonged to the Foot Clan and that Yoshi had kept it secret. In response to this, he challenged Yoshi to a fight to the death, and the two tore through Yoshi's residence, setting it on fire. Just when Saki was about to kill Yoshi, Shen interfered and took the fatal blow for herself. Facially wounded, Saki escaped and stole Hamato's daughter, Miwa, to mold her in his own image. Oroku rebuilt the Foot Clan under the title "the Shredder" by by turning the remaining Hamato ninjas to his side and raised Yoshi's daughter as a part of it, lying to her that Hamato took the life of her mother (Shen). Eventually, the Shredder learned that Hamato, now going by "Splinter", is alive in New York City with ninjas of his own, so he and the Foot Clan traveled there from Tokyo, Japan to have their revenge''Ever since then, the Turtles have fought a number of Foot Clan warriors, ranging from humans to robots, and even though the Turtles are always victorious, the Shredder continues coming up with ways to put an end to them, their Master Splinter, and their two friends, April O'Neil and Casey Jones. After weeks passed on since the Triceraton Invasion, Shredder and the Foot Clan have left New York when Shredder was badly injured by Splinter. They've abandoned their hideout (which was taken over by the New Foot Clan) and now in a condominium outside of City. Known members *Shredder Leader (deceased) *Tiger Claw 2nd in-command and Current Leader *Bebop Henchmutant *Rocksteady Henchmutant *Fishface Bodyguard *Rahzar Bodyguard *Baxter Stockman Bodyguard/Scientist *The Foot-Bots Soldiers *Elite Foot-Bots *Karai formely The Weapons and The Objects * The Kuro Kabuto * Steel Claws * Antique Katana * Butterfly Knives * Balisword * Stockman Pod Suit * Mousers * Laser Gun * Minigun * Knuckle Dusters * Hammer * Scythe * High-Tech Suit * Laser Belt * Shuriken * Bow&Arrow * Tonfa * Bo staff * Sai * Kunai * Laser guns * Blow dart guns * Spears * Javelins * Mace * Jitte * Axe * Kama * Claws * Buzz saw * Drill * Hooks * Club * Morning Star * Chains Known allies *The Kraang *Purple Dragons *Don Vizioso Trivia *The Foot Clan has their hands in the pockets of NYC's criminal gangs. Like the Russian Mobs and Don Vizioso's Italian Mafia. Gallery ''See The Foot Clan/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Male Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:Organization Category:The Foot Clan Category:Former Humans Category:Bad Guys Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Shinobi Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Criminals Category:Robots Category:Assassins Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Turtles enemies Category:Kunouichi Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil Mutants Category:Evil-Doers Category:Villains